1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to a display device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a display device including a flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image. Recently, a flexible display device has gained attention.
The related art flexible display device includes a flexible display panel displaying an image. The flexible display device may be folded or rolled around a roll to thereby reduce the overall size thereof so as to be carried around.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.